Ask Megaman!
by PKFlashstorm
Summary: Totally original name, huh?  Ask the Megaman Powered Up cast whatever you want! Updeates whenever. Rated T for violence and swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(I got the idea of starting this from the TIMEMAN AND OILMAN fic I read. It was immensely funny, and I wanted to try it out. The people you can question/annoy/dare are all the RMs from the first game, including Rock, Roll, Blues, Time, and Oil.)

Roll: Hi everyone! I'm lucky enough to be the commentator for these, so please welcome the others!

(Camera pans to show the other robot masters.)

Blues: Hey. I'm the guy who has to read the questions, so I'll just be over here looking awesome.

Fire: Ignoring my incredibly short older bro, let's start this show! FIIIIRE! (Flares up)

Blues: I'm not short! ( I'm fun-sized…)

Elec: AH! Fire, cut it out! You'll burn the whole studio down!

Ice: Um… Yeah, so please comment! We'll be here!


	2. 1 Remember, hurting Blues is fun!

Blues: Hi everyo-

Roll: I DO THE OPENINGS GET IT RIGHT

Bomb: Woah, don't let the fireworks fly, sis!

Blues: Uhm… Okay, anyways, we've got our questions here *Points to index cards on table* and we're ready to start asking!

Roll: Lets see how YOU like it! *Takes first card and reads it*

**Protoman: What color are your eyes? **

*Turns to Blues* So?

Blues: Erm…. I have green eyes.(::My total thought of him in a nutshell::) I'm not showing you, though! Next… from RedAxl! U-Uh…*Reads question*

**have blues remove his helmet**

Blues: ah… heheh, um…. No?

Rock: *To camera* This should take only a few minutes.

*The camera turns off then back on. Blues is helmetless, visor-less, and scowling while the others look triumphant.)

Blues: F-Fine! Green eyes and black hair! (::I can hear the canon-nerds crying now…::) LEAVE ME THE [CENSORED] ALONE! *Runs off **totally not crying***

Rock: *Sigh* I'll read, I guess. Okay, from MasterBurnermk…

**Elecman: Why are you so fabulous?**

Elec: *Smirk* Why, I'm VERY pleased you asked! You see, I am what we robots call utmost perfection, and I run off the BEST energy source, blablabla..

Oil: Someone PLEASE shut him up. Oh, and someone go find Blues.

Time: I'm on it. *Leaves*

Rock: Next few are from Supernova23!

**Ice: Do your two personalities ever confuse anyone?  
><strong>Ice: What split personality?

Blues: I-I'm back…

Ice: *Other personality* GO BACK TO BASE SOLDIER!

Blues: What?

Ice: YOU HEARD ME! REPORT. BACK. TO. BASE!

Blues: *Screams and runs off*

Roll: I love this show. *Hugs Ice***  
><strong>**Roll: Which costume is your favorite? And why are you so effective against everything?  
><strong>Roll: By far, the ninja one. Oh, and the other question? BECAUSE I AM! *Cackles evilly***  
><strong>**Blues: why do you drop your shield every time you get hit?****  
><strong>Blues: *Peeks through door* W-when I get hit, I mean…It's a natural reflex. N-Nothing more.**  
><strong>**Elecman: Why is your weapon the best by far?**

Elec: The doctor HIMSELF told me my weapon was the best because I'm the strongest and he worked hardest on my weapon!

Cut: You're so lucky, Mr. Elec!

Oil: SHUT. UP. His ego is too large already!

Blues: Go and ask a question, now! But please, leave me outta this…

Okay, It might suck, but I'm tired and bored. So keep askin' away, folks!


	3. 2: Welcome Back!

Me: HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! Sorry for no updates lately. My old laptop got a virus and I had to get a new one. Even worse, this one doesn't have Microsoft Word. But i'm not dead, just as a reminder! (Who even actually cares? *Crickets*) So let's get this party started!

Roll: Hello everyone! We're back...

Rock: ...Now with 40% less butter!

Blues: Uh... damn. look at all the questions... (Whispers to camera) Anyway, long story short, Roll slipped birth control pills into my coffee last episode, so I apologize for my previous behavior.

Roll: I have an idea!

Blues: To make this go faster?

Roll: No, but let's bring Forte so the audience'll swoon.

Rock: Please don't-

(Forte walks in) ((1))

Blues: Well shit. *sigh* let's just answer the bloody questions. The first is from MasterBurnermk.

**Fireman: How do you open doors? You have no hands...**

Fire: What doors?

Time: Doctor Light never installed any doors into the lab just for Fire.

Fire: (Stares at weapons) Why...do I have no hands. What is this evil blasphemy.

Rock: (Soothingly) It's okay. After the show we can go ask for hands, okay?

**Timeman: How do you feel about being incomplete?**

Time: (Shrug) Doctor Light said he will finish me once his workload lightens.

Blues: (Scowling) You actually believe that...? Ugh.

Time: Don't hate.

**Everyone: Let's say you've had all of your stuff stolen, what would you do?**

Blues: Oh, uh... Well... I guess find whoever did it and promptly kick their ass.

Rock: That'd be mean! But... i'd just be kinda upset.

Roll: Go on a fuggin' adventure to kill the theif.

Cut: I'd try to earn it back...

Guts: I would rebuild it all. I have nothing I can't make for myself.

Ice: Hum... well... (Eye twitches) I would send you soldiers after it.

Bomb: Hah! I'd take Guts on a crazy adventure to earn everything back in Vegas.

Fire: Cutman has a pretty darn good idea there!

Elec: Oh, what a terrible loss that would be! I simply wouldn't know-

Oil: Yeah shut up. I'd challenge whatever did it to a race! Winner gets my stuff.

Time: (Huffs) I can simply slow down time to get my things back. No trouble whatsoever.

Blues: Okay! That's done, so our next questions are from-

Forte: (Snatches cards away from Blues)

(The two start fighting until Blues come's out victorious with cards in hand.)

Blues: (Gasping for breath) Okay.. next is...(cough)from...ArtIsABangDeidaraLove4ever...hah..

**Bass: Is it true you have a thing for Roll?**

Forte: (Snarl) What the FUCK would lead you to believe...?

Roll: He does.

Blues: Yeah, it's actually bladantly obvious.

Forte: (Blush) I will kill you all. I promise it.

**Mega Man: Currently, I'm under the impression you give fan girls cookies and a hug. Is this true?**

Rock:Well, they're just so nice they deserve cookies and hugs!

Blues: ...Uh... Stop giving candy to stranger's, Rock.

**Bass: I'm under the impression you kill fan girls who take their fandom too far. Is this true?**

Forte: Obviously. The incredibly thin and broken fourth wall is the only thing keeping me from killing the author. ((2))

**Proto Man: What do you think of Chaud from the Battle Network series; and the fact does everything he's told to without question?**

Blues: I actually think it's kinda creepy. It's like he has barely any commitments besides his loyalty to others. I hear he's not all bad though, so i'll give him some credit.

Forte: Just shut up, I wanna do this next one. (Clears his throat) From SuperNova23...

**Rock: how does it feel to know Elec Man kills you in three hits?**

Rock: Well, it makes me very relieved to know he's on my side!

Elec: Yes, it almost scares me to even TOUCH my kind big brother... ((3))

Roll: Uh... Okay. did that sound weird to anyone else?

Rock: Hm?

Roll: Oh, okay. Just me then.

Blues: (Sweatdrops) You and me both, sis.

**Elec: how does it feel to know Cut Man kills you in three hits?**

Elec: Oh, absolutely creepy! But Cut would NEVER hurt me!

Cut: Wouldn't ever dream of it, Mr. Elec!

Oil: I wish I could be as oblivious as Cut.

**Blues: why so badass?**

Blues: Uhh? Well, uh...

Rock: It's his scarf and visor put together. Awesome at it's finest.

Roll: No way. It's his hair. ((4))

Blues: (Happy) Uhh..Not sure about what Roll said, but yeah, I guess that.

**To anyone: Rush, Tango, Beat, Reggie, or Treble?**

Everyone: (In unison) NO REGGAE.

Blues: I like birds, but he's annoying. The next questions are from SuperShadowMario101.

**MegamanWhatever happened to that boss from 'powered up' who was called Megaman?**

Rock: Oh, him? He's the closest thing to a Robot Master Wily still has in his forces currently.

Forte: Yeah. I'm completely breaking canon in half to be here, actually.

**OilmanHow do you get near Fireman without exploding?**

Oil: My storage tank inside me is heat and flame resistant.

Time: Then why do you blow up at me so often?

Oil: (Smacks Time's head)

**IcemanHow is it that your the most ackward in the group, but still the most cool?(pun intended)**

Ice: (Chipper) I guess it's just my personality!

Bomb: Which one? (Snickers)

Blues: That would have been funny if it weren't so sad. our final inquirys this evening are from Enker EXE!

**Mega: How's Dr Light been doing lately?**

Rock: Oh, father is doing fine. (Excited) He's working on a couple more Robot Masters! I can't wait to meet them! ((5))

Roll: He's making another girl robot! Finally there can be more hetero ships-

Blues: (Snaps at Roll) We're not here to talk about shipping! ((6))

**Roll: Why are your melee attacks so broken, in a good way?**

Roll: Huh, i'm not sure. Maybe because i'm so versitile with my weapon choice...?

Ice: Practically all of us are scared of Roll's fightin' broom.

Everyone: (Nods)

**Oil: Can you shoot Elec with an Oil Slider every time he gets egotistic?**

Oil: It's just a waste of ammo.

Elec: That's hurtful.

Oil: ...(Sighs) To tell the truth, unless he was attacking one of our brothers... I would never harm him. He bugs me to high hell, but he's my brother.

(Silence)

Elec: (Speechless)...Wow. Uhm... Thank you Oil.

**Ice: Do you have a crush on Roll?**

Ice: No. The 'Powered Up' game, it was all acting on our part!

Blues: Yeah, we changed our voices too. ...What? You thought my voice was actually that deep? ((7))

**Blues: How do you survive with an unstable core?**

Blues: ...I just survive. Due to the unstableness I have to replace key components more often then usual, and sometimes it feels like a heart attack. But i'll be okay, it's worth living.

Rock: (Puppy dog eyes) But Blues...

Blues: No. Don't even ask.

**Guts: Why are you no longer weak to Hyper Bomb?**

Guts: We all got our weaknesses switched up. Originally there was a weakness for us first six, but after Oil and Time were created, the good Doctor switched our weaknesses.

**Cut: How do feel about your Mega Man 8 and Mega Man X8 cameos?**

Cut: It's nice that Capcom remembers me enough to put me in the Rockman X series!

Elec: (Grumble) It doesn't make up for all our games they cancelled...

**Bomb: Don't let Fire set you off ok?**

Bomb: Don't worry 'bout it! We get along-

Fire: (In the background) FIIIIIIIIRE!

Bomb: ...Thank you. Everything will help me to NOT kill him.

**Elec: How do you feel about Enker EXE finding your original buster manipulation weakness?**

Elec: (Scoffs) It was only a lucky break. ((8))

**Fire: Can you not burn the place like you do everything else?**

Fire: THE BUILDING'S STILL HERE! BURN! (Runs off)

Ice: Don't worry, i'll calm him down. (Follows Fire)

**Mega Roll and Blues: What do you think of Dr Wily's creation, Bass?**

Blues: He wouldn't be half bad if he stopped STALKING my sister!

Forte: Fuck off! I-I don't stalk-

Rock: Um... He's stalking either Roll or me, but he could be really nice!

Forte: WHY WOULD I EVER STALK YOU.

Roll: He's a flirty bastard.

Forte: Why do I even try with you three? (Shakes head)

**Time: Is time up for questions for now**

Time: (Annoyed) Well... (Glances at clock on chest) It WAS supposed to be over 48 seconds ago.

Blues: Ah, then we're really out of time! Thank you for all the questions! We'll try to answer faster next time...

And again I apologize for lateness.

((1)) You can officially ask Forte questions now.

((2)) Guilty as charged.

((3)) And we're back to all of Elec's creepy innuendos.

((4)) Headcanon is Ariga/Commercial hair.

((5)) Of course, he speaks of the 9th gen robots. Apparantly it takes him a lot of time to build just 8 Robot Masters...

((6)) Just a nod that I actually understand how rabid of a shipper I am... Sorry guys. Haha...

((7)) I like Blues' american voice, I just think it doesn't suit him well.

((8)) I apologize for such a half-assed answer, but i'm only familiar with the Classic series, the first Rockman X game, and Vol. 2 of the .EXE. I'll try to answer these, but just know that!

So ask away!


End file.
